


Call Of An Angel

by destiel_is_cann



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, priest kink underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_is_cann/pseuds/destiel_is_cann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction so please leave a comment. I came up with this story while learning for my exam biology.<br/>My thoughts went to the land of destiel fanfictions. I hadn't read any fanfics of priest kink with Dean as priest so this happened when I started dreaming into destiel fanfiction land I hope you enjoy and as said feedback would be really nice Xoxo Steffi</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please leave a comment. I came up with this story while learning for my exam biology.  
> My thoughts went to the land of destiel fanfictions. I hadn't read any fanfics of priest kink with Dean as priest so this happened when I started dreaming into destiel fanfiction land I hope you enjoy and as said feedback would be really nice Xoxo Steffi

Dean was a young priest only 22 living in Lawrence Kansas. A small town where everyone knew each other.  
The people in Lawrence loved Dean as soon as he arrived the church was fuller everyday. Dean didn't have so much faith and he may believed in different things like demons but somehow that made even a better priest of him. He wasn't like all the other priests his ceremonies were different and attracted all kinds off people. People of any age. Though he was young he probably was the best priest the little town had ever seen. Every sunday was it ceremony and the church was full. There were people who came every day,people who came sometimes even tourists joined it. An example of people who came every time were the Novaks. Mrs. and Mr. Novak with their youngest son Castiel. Castiel had some brothers and a sister but they were older than him and moved out a long time ago also out of town. Dean never forgot when he saw Castiel for the first time a skinny short boy with intense blue eyes that looked at him like he was made in heaven some kind of archangel and soft dark black hair. Dean wished he could run his fingers through it play with it. And then they were his lips plump pink lips who looked to invite him to press his against them to be touched softly and slowly. Dean had a huge crush on Castiel since the day he saw him but there was no future for them. Dean was sure that the young boy didn't felt the same way. He was too attractive to be unnoticed and he was only 17 years old. Which made it even illegal for Dean to think about him but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop thinking about kissing those pink lips wondering how they felt. He often caught himself imagining how Castiels wet tongue would slip into his mouth and make love with his. The teens body pressed against his rutting against him for friction dick massive hard. He knows that it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. Dean woke up in the morning erection dropping from the dream he had. Castiel was going to be his dead he thought as he gripped his dick and started jacking off. In no time he came all over his hand and he had to clean up the mess he made. How often did he had to clean himself up and change the sheets because there were wet stains on them. He remembered that it was sunday and he ate quicky a hamburger and drank a beer before heading off to the church to prepare everything. On his way to the church driving in his black 67 chevy impala while listening to classic rock. He wondered or Castiel was gay like him. He asked himself that question already a thousand times but he still didn't had an answer.  
Castiel knew that he was gay the whole town knew and they didn't really care. From the day he arrived they had accepted him like he was. The ceremony gaing smooth smoother than usual. He greeted some families the last one was the family Novak. Deans stomach had these knod in it as he spoke to them. He tried not to pay more attention to Castiel than usual but as always it was hard maybe today even harder than usual. He didn't figured out why. Maybe it was because Castiel kept his eyes the whole time on his in church and also now. Making Dean doubt or he wasn't gay at all but he remembered that that was just the endless fight he fought with himself. After Castiel and his family left Dean took care of cleanig up a bit preparing some things for next sunday. When suddenly he heard the doors of the church fly open. He heard footsteps comming closer after the door was closed and he turned around to see who came in. When he looked up he expected everyone exept for Castiel. Hair a bit rough few buttons open so his perfect neck was exposed. Dean looked up and smiled at him. "What can i do for you Castiel?" he said with a friendly voice "Please call me Cas." he said giving a bright smile at Dean that made his heart stop. "Mr. Winchester I have a confession to make." he said looking at Dean for a brief moment and then at the ground." "You know what i told you no Mr. Winchester call me Dean." "Sure i just forgot for a second." he said still smiling at Dean. Was the kid trying to kill him or something. "Do we have to take a seat or... Dean looked up at Castiel not sure what to do or say. "No,standing is good." he said looking at Dean with those intense blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky and it seemed like they looked right through him to deep in his soul. "A while ago i found out that i had curtain feeling." Dean waited for Castiel to continue. "Towards a man they're only getting stronger and i don't know what to do." Castiel looked at the ground and then with a certain innonconce at Dean. There were two thinks that gaing through Deans mind. Yes he his gay! and he is in love with another man. "Have you told this man how you felt." Dean said feeling horrible that he had to push Castiel in another mens arms. "Not yet." Castiel said. He smiled bright which made Dean confused and before he could say even think something. Castiel had closed the space between them and pushed his lips against his. Dean emideately responsed to the kiss. Kissing Castiel back. All of sudden he pushed Castiel off him and took a few steps backwards. "Cas, I can't he said." his voice in pain wanting him so bad. Castiel didn't seem to care about Deans words he pushed Dean hard against the wall holding him down with a strong gripp that he didn't know Castiel had. "I can't. We can't do this it's wrong." Dean whispered. Castiel replaced his lips on Deans and cupped his erection through his pants. Dean threw his head back and a soft mewhl came out his mouth. Castiel kept stroking him through his pants kissing him like he was possessed and Dean was the only thing that could save him. Something in Dean broke and he gave in. Licking the insides of Cas mouth. He pushed the younger boy up and Cas wrapped his legs around Deans waist. Dean lead them to his office without breaking the kiss. Once the door was closed Cas pushed him off him right on the table. Breathing both hard. Dean crawled on the table taking off his clothes while watching Cas doing the same. His dick twitched at the sight of Cas erection standing proud away from his body. He had imagined so many times how Cas would look like without clothes on. It was even better than he imagined. Cas looked at Dean eyes roaming over his muscled broad body and he could tell that Cas liked what he saw. Without a warning Cas crawled over the table to kiss Dean passionate. Licking the insides of his mouth pressing their erections together. Heat built up in Deans body he wanted Cas inside him so badly. As if Cas could read his mind he reached for something and before Dean could ask him what he was doing a lubed finger pressed in his thight hole. Dean threw his head back against the table at the feeling of it. A groan escaped his mouth and he thrusted back into Cas's finger. Cas watched Dean glaring at him pleased with Deans reaction. He worked a few times in and out Dean going deeper and deeper. He added another finger and pushed it emidiatemly in all the way. Deans back arched loud moans came out his mouth while thrusting back in Cas fingers. Suddenly Cas curled his fingers and the sensation that gain through Deans body was amazing. His mouth felt open eyes rolled back and he let out a loud moan. "Cas, fuck yeah." he groaned. Cas smiled at him kissed him rough and fast on the lips while puling his fingers out. Dean was already opened. His body opened almost imideiately for Cas hard cock to fill him. "Do you want my dick Dean?" "Do you wanna feel it go further than my fingers did." Cas whispered close to his ear in a low voice lower than usual. "Yes,Cas yes please." Dean whimpered his voice sounded wracked filled with want with need. Cas gave one last peck on his lips before placing Deans knees in the right angle. He placed one hand against Deans hips and with one he guided his dick into Dean. Dean felt how the head pushed in and moaned at the sensation. He thought that Cas would stop let him adjust but he guided himself in further and further till he was fully seated in Dean. Dean felt so full so good Cas filled him up completely. All his fantasies his dreams were nothing compared with this. "Move." Dean whispered and all of sudden Cas pulled out till only the head was still in and pushed hard and fast foreward. Deans body flenched. Cas's name came out with a cry. Cas threw his head back. "Fuck Dean you're so tight." he whimpered overpowered by the sensation. The next thrusts were slower but speeded up. He pulled out further and further slamming back in faster and harder each time. The sound of flesh smacking against each other panting, moans and groans filled the room. Dean thrusted eagerly back chasing every movement Cas made. Dean had never been fucked so good and by the way Cas fucked him had prepared him he could tell that the young boy had done this before. It shouldn't turn him on that much but it did. He was close to his release. "Cas, please just finish me off." Dean whimpered with a husky voice. Cas gripped hold of his dick and started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Dean saw that Cas came close too how his groans became louder his breath heavier. All of sudden Deans release hit him he cried out and came all over Cas hand and his stomach. Deans walls clenched around Cas dick and with a few thrusts he followed Dean. Gripping his tights hard clawing his nails in them while he spilled hard and deep inside him. Dean has never felt something like it the power were Cas came with. Cas collapsed on top of Dean and Dean hold him close petting his hair. "I got you." he said voice completely fucked up. Cas looked up at him and smiled. They shared a long lazy kiss. Cas was still inside of Dean and he pulled himself out. Dean let out a soft whimper and he felt empty. They both stood up and put their clothes on not breaking eye contact. Dean looked at the window and realised that the curtains were still open. But it didn't matter no one lived at the side of the window no one could have seen them. Cas was busy with closing his buttons. "Cas, can you close the curtains?" Cas looked up at Dean worry showing on his face. "It's okay Cas no one has seen us." "It's like a desert no one lives there." Cas stepped to the window closing the last few buttons of his plaid shirt." When he was about to close the curtains he saw Miss.Johnes stand by the window looking at him." He closed the curtains fast and turned to look at Dean. Alarmed by the look on Cas's face Dean stepped forward wanting to know what was wrong. Cas opened the curtains a bit and Dean saw Miss Johnes look at them. Miss.Johnes' man died a few years ago and she lived alone in the house with her cats watching tv shows all day. Deans face hit the wall and he let out a groan. "Dean does this mean that..." looking Dean deep in his vivid green eyes which showed worry now. Dean knew the words Cas was afraid to say. Does this mean that this is over. "Dean cupped Cas face and kissed his lips softly. "You know that I could never let you go." "I will talk to her next sunday after church I promise." Cas smiled softly at Dean and pressed his lips one last time against his before leaving. Days passed and Cas hasn't showed up again. It was sunday and finally Dean could talk to Miss Johnes. The ceremony took ages even with Cas's piercing blue eyes looking at him. He greeted the families a bit faster than usual and walked slowly to Miss Johnes. "Can I talk to you for a moment Miss Johnes." Dean tried to let his voice sound steady but it wasn't as steady as he hoped. "Of course Mr.Winchester, I can think about were you want to talk about." "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're a good person and that's what the young boy deserves I will keep it quiet." "Thank you so much miss Johnes." Dean sighed of relief and he couldn't stop a smile. "Besides I don't have long any more so you two can enjoy time with each other." Dean nodded and walked her out of the church. The next sunday gave Dean Cas a note telling that nothing would stand their relationship in the way. It was monday and Dean was in church preparing stuff when he heard someone step inside. He knew it was Cas. He heard the sound of doors locking and he looked up. "Cas, why did you..." Dean was cut off by Cas's lips. Cas walked him back never breaking the kiss licking the insides of Deans mouth. Dean groaned in Cas's mouth already rock hard. They hadn't fucked in what looked like forever and Cas was desperate to get what he wanted. He pushed Dean against the altar and unbuckled his belt while licking Deans colar bone hungrely. "Cas, we can't not here let's go to the back." whispered Dean. "Can't wait want you now." Castiel whispered between hungry kisses and licks. Deans pants fell on the ground he lifted his arms up so Cas could pull his shirt over his head. Dean kicked his shoes out while Cas unbottened his plaid shirt let it fall on the ground and took his pants down together with his boxers so he was fully naked. Cas came closer pressing his erection against Deans clothed dick and they moaned both at the friction. Cas tug on Deans waist band till Deans boxers felt down around his ankles and he stepped out of them. Cas pushed a lubed finger in Deans hole and started working it in and out. He added a second and third finger and in no time Dean was open for him. Cas pushed inside him completely without time to adjust and he started moving. Deans back against the altar hands holding down on it it was sin. Pure sin and Dean didn't care he could go to hell. Cas was thrusting hard and fast into him hitting his prostate with every thrust and he knew that none of them could last long. Cas picked up the space slamming Dean back into the altar with every thrust. Cas gripped Deans cock and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. After a few strokes Dean came crying out Cas name. It echoded in the church. Cas followed him immediately. Biting down on Deans neck to muffle his cry as he came. They both laid there for a while leaning against each other. "We gonna do this more often." Cas whispered with a wreched voice. "Yeah"Dean said breathy. "What about tomorrow." Cas said voice still fucked up. "Are your parents home?" Dean asked. Cas got a bright smile on his face because Dean didn't reject. "Yeah too bad." Cas made a frowny face that made Dean laugh."Come to my place." Cas looked up surprised. "We could exchange phone numbers and then I text you the place." Cas looked up he was staring almost the whole time down to his hands. "S..sounds good."he stuttered Dean laughed he had never seen Cas stutter and it was the sweetest thing in the world. It was just adorable. They got dressed exchanged phone numbers and Cas leaved church. See you tomorrow Dean." Cas yelled. "I will wait for you." Dean wasn't sure or it was the right thing to say. He didn't want that it looked like Cas had obligations to Dean. A shiver gain through Cas body and he couldn't wait till tomorrow. Dean quickly pulled his shirt over his head when he ran to the door. When he opened it he saw Cas standing in the door opening. "You gonna let me stand here outside or let me in." Cas said with an amused voice. "Sure." Dean said not realising that he had been standing in the door opening and looking at Cas. Dean guided Cas through the house. "Nice place." Cas said eyes scanning over some stuff. "And this is the bedroom, so that was the whole house let's go downstairs and watch a movie."Dean suggested. "What about we skip the movie to maybe later on the evening and let's get busy." Cas looked at him with dark lustfull eyes. Dean laughed. "Okay, but so you know I'm not gonna bottem in my own house." Dean lifted his shirt up and caught Cas's eyes roaming over his body completely paralyzed. Dean used that moment to kick him on the bed and take as much clothes off him as possible. Cas boxers came off and he quickly unbuckled his belt and threw his jeans and boxers next to the bed. He reached out for the lube and moved slowly over Cas's rim while kissing his colar bone hungry. Cas eyes fell back and he moaned. Dean pressed a finger inside him and started working on opening him up. Stretching the tight muscles. "Dean." Cas groaned. Dean pulled out replacing his fingers with his cock letting Cas adjust for a moment before moving picking up a rough pace. Cas was moaning and groaning he couldn't remember anyone he had ever fucked being so loud he loved every second of it. Cas used him like a whore but moaned like a porn star. "Dean, yeah there!" Cas screamed when Dean found his prostate. Dean hit that spot each time and if he thought that Cas was already loud he became even louder. Uncountable murmers, moans,groans and pleads came from Cas's mouth and all of sudden Cas muscled tighten around him and Cas came all over his stomach and Deans chest. Dean didn't even had to touch his cock Cas was just amazing. The moment Cas muscled tighten Dean came crying together with Cas. Dean colasped on top of Cas caressing his weight before he pulled out and moved to his back holding Cas's sweat drenked body against his. They both regained their breath before heading down in nothing but boxers. They watched a horror movie being curled up close together. Cas fucking loved it it wasn't really a surprise for Dean. As kinky and horny the teen was he thought that he would love horror movies and he was right. They both bursted out in laughing when someones head was cut off and the blood spattered all over the walls. When the subtitles rolled over the screen Cas started kissing Deans neck. Dean smiled and looked at Cas's hopefull eyes. "Didn't you had enough for today?" Dean asked amusemend showing on his face. "You know I never get enough of you and you're body." Cas said looking at Deans nipples. Dean caught at what Cas was staring and he laughed hard. He leaned over to the younger boys ear. "You can have me tomorrow night." Dean winked at Cas and Cas threw his head back against the seat letting out a groan of irritation. "If you can wait till than I might give you a blow job." Dean said seductively. Cas stared at Dean with an are you serious face and started smiling from ear to ear. "Make that a sure and I will behave." Cas said giving Dean a sexy look. "Let's make it a sure then." Dean said.


	2. Making it official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel being in love having a secret relationship. Deans & Cas's birthday is comming up a good time to come out of the closet or not?

A few months passed Miss Johnes died and Castiel and his family came to her furrial. She took the secret of him and Cas in the grave. They were completely save were careful that no one caught them and it worked out perfectly. It was March and Deans birthday was today Cas stood on his door with an arsenal of sextoys promissing to make Dean squirm. "You know what you told me a few months ago about not wanting to bottem in your own house, well sice it's your birthday you should have to reconsidder that thought." Cas gave him an evil smirk before undressing him and cuffing him to the head board. "You kinky son of a bitch." Dean said. "You know me to well and before I forget my birthday is in less than a month then we can be officially together and isn't it illegal any more to fuck the hell out of me." Cas said with a low voice full of arousal. "I'm looking forward to that Dean said half growled it. Cas stripped slowly in front of him making him rock hard. He crowled over the bed to Dean and put a small ring around Deans cock."What the hell is... Dean couldn't finish his sentence because Cas cut him off with the answer. "Cock ring, can't make you come to fast can I. Wanna have some fun with you don't you wanna have some fun?" Cas said looking innocent. Dean groaned and threw his head back on the bed. There came no end on the toys Cas brought with him. Dildo that turned out to be a vibrator, butt plug, anal beats Cas put it all in Deans ass widening him open making him squirm, beg Cas to let him come. Every time Dean begged Cas cut him off with a firm "No, not yet wanna have some more fun, you're looking way to good like this. "Damn it Cas!" Dean screamed. "Where did you get these from? How did you get these? And fuck did you use them on yourself please tell me you did." Dean murmled. "Yes, Dean, I used them on myself and I simply bought them you just have to find the right people who fall for tricky people like me they are easely to misguide, fucking dude thought I was 18." The thought of Cas using these the fact that Cas had each of these things in his ass in his mouth made him shiver. Cas was throbbing on the sheets he quickly slicked himself up and guided himself into Dean. He accessed his smooth round ass in one quick movement. "Fuck Dean you're so easy to slide in so open for my big cock, you're ready for everything I give you and I bet that it makes you fucking horny that all those toys have been in my ass in my mouth, yes I sucked on them Dean teached myself to control my gag reflex how could I others take you down so easy like last night without gagging." Dean wanted to come so badly and after a few minutes of thrusting hard into Dean hitting his prostate each time Cas slided the cock ring off Deans dark red almost purple thick swollen cock. Dean came immediately spilling his come all over his stomach and also on Cas. His walls wrapped hard around Cas cock and Cas hissed before emptying himself into Dean. Every drop of come being pressed out his dick. Cas pulled out and licked some of Deans cum off his fingers. They both regained breath. "Damn it Cas I can feel your cum sliding down my tigh." Dean hissed. "Could you maybe unlock these?" Dean asked pulling on the chanes so they made a ringling sound." "Sure, I forgot." Cas said picking up the key and putting the cuffs back with the other stuff he brought Dean. "That was amazing Cas, best sex I've ever had." Dean said completely out of breathe. "Can I tell you a secret Dean, mine too seeing you like this made me so damn hard I almost fucking came untouched. But let's sleep a bit i'm tired now and i'm sure you are too I have a while till I have to go home so we could make out for a while." Dean smiled softly before placing a hand on Cas face to cup it and pulled him in for a soft lazy deep intense kiss. It was Cas birthday the day Dean had been looking forward to since day one that his relationship with Cas started. Cas had invited Dean to his house a few days earlier. Dean had doubts but Cas was sure that he wanted to come out tell his parents he was gay and he wanted them to meet his boyfriend. He wanted them to meet him. Dean wasn't sure or it was right to confront them with so much information and he didn't know what they would think if he walked inside. He thought about Cas's parents and how it would be for them. The local priest walking into the house who is your sons boyfriend and you didn't even know your son was gay until a few minutes ago. Cas was sitting on the table eating with his parents his stomach was in an odd knod. "Mom, Dad I have to tell you something." Cas said voice incredibly soft and quiet not like usual. "What's wrong honey?" His mother said she heard the difference in his voice and knew that something must be wrong. "I..I'm." Cas started stuttering because he was so nervous. He took a deep breathe. Dean crossed his mind and he knew he did this for Dean everything would be so much easier if he told it. "I'm gay." Cas said in a rush the words leaving his lips quickly. The moment he said those words he shut his mouth and hold his breathe in. Cas's mother Mary looked at him she was a bit shocked but he knew that she would still love him no matter what happened his father John on the other hand. His fathers jaw clenched tight and he started at him with a cold look. "I don't like that you joke about stuff like that Castiel." He said with a harsh voice. "I'm not kidding." Cas said a bit angry he couldn't believe that his dad thought he was making jokes about his sexual orientation. "How long?" He asked and Cas knew that he wouldn't like the answer. "A couple of years." Cas said his voice still not as loud and rough as usual but better than before. "You mean that you're hitting on the same team for years and didn't tell us." he screamed at Cas over the table. "It's not like that." Castiel said almost bit it to him. "I've never had a serious relationship before. John heard something in his sentence so did Mary. "What do you mean with before Castiel?" "I have a boyfriend, he's comming over for dinner he should be here in a few minutes." Cas said not wanting to meet his dads eyes. "And you couldn't ask us?" John screamed Cas seemed to see a bit pain in his eyes. "I knew that you wouldn't have agreed. I just want you two to meet him he's a really nice guy nicer than everyone I've ever met." He said and a soft smile crossed his lips. Mary looked at Cas she didn't seem to mind about his sexual orientation. "Well than we have to place one more plate on the table." she said. John gave her a glare across the table and she gave him a just let him be happy look. "Thanks, mom." Cas said and gave her a soft smile. The moment his mother came back and made the table up for an extra person the doorbell rang. "I will open it!" Cas said rushing to the door. He opened the door and saw Dean standing outside in his best pair of Jeans and a black t-shirt that made his muscled body stand out. Cas loved that shirt. He bit his lips without noticing and quickly said "Come in dinner is already ready." Dean walked into the dining room and as soon as he saw Cas's parents he stoped. They looked at him with wide eyes Cas's father even with disgust. "You can sit next to me." Cas said clearly nervous. Dean mumbled a thank you and sat down next to Cas. "So it's you. John said. "Do you like it to devour young boys." John said voice flat and eyes kept on Dean. Mary gave him an don't do this look but he ignored her. "It wasn't like that." Dean said and Cas thanked god for deans calmt. "Tell me then how it was." John said still looking at Dean. "It was actually the opposite. Johns fists hit the table. "How dare you to say that about my son!" he screamed. "That's enough John." Mary said with a firm voice just let him explain it." Dean could tell that she was surprised that it was him but she didn't seem to mind. Dean realised that he liked Cas's mother. "I loved Cas already for a long time I tried to control it but when he told me that he felt the same I just couldn't stop myself." Dean explained. "It was just love on the first sight." He could tell that John was trying to kill him with his look but it didn't seem to affect Dean and that irritated him. He saw that Mary's voice cleared and he saw that she was even happy. She knew that Dean was a good person and that he would never hurt Cas. The things he said simply confirmed that. Dean interwined his fingers with Cas's under the table giving it a soft squiz to calm him a bit down. Cas looked at him with those liquid blue eyes and seemed to relax a bit. "So I suppose that you will come here more so let's skip the formality. Mary." she said offering Dean her hand. "Dean." Dean said smiling warmly at her. His eyes crossed back to Cas and he saw Cas eyes light up. Dean was sure that John tried to make him talk by giving him obviously way too much wine but Dean could handle it. "So, I think I have to go." Dean said. "By the way trying to make me drunk not a really good choise. I can handle a lot of alcohol." John seemed to appriciate that he could drink way more than the avarege man and the fact that he liked no loved AC/DC made his chances bigger he hoped that Cas's dad would maybe like him one day.  
"O no, I'm not gonna let you drive home, you've drunk way too much. You can stay with us for the night we have an extra bed upstairs." Mary said she didn't want anything to happen to Dean her mother instinct was just too high. "Well i'm not gonna throw that offer away." Dean said happy that he could spend more time with his boyfriend. Mary showed him the room telling him she did trust Dean but that it was just too early to let him sleep with Cas in one bed. Dean understood her completely. It was 4pm when Dean woke up because something crawled with him in bed. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you up but I couldn't sleep." Dean recognised Cas's voice and hummed something to him. Castiel curled up beside him and it really did feel nice. It took only seconds for Dean to doze off. Deab was surprised the next morning to find Castiel in his bed. "Cas, what are you doing here." Dean said in surprise. "I couldn't sleep so I crawled next to you you were probably too sleepy to register." "Yeah that must have been it." Dean grawled. Cas noticed that Dean wasn't a morning person and his brain capacity was dangerous low after finally getting out of bed but Cas didn't seem to mind. Dean helped Mary with the dishes while Cas was at school. "I wouldn't mind if Castiel would move in with you." She said. Deans mouth felt a bit open and he stared at her with wide eyes. "I actually thought about that a while ago but it was no possebilety then." Mary nodded and they continued dishes in silent. Cas was happy with the news and moved in with him the same day. Cas was great to live with he dealed with his moring mood and all his other flaws and Dean did the same with Cas. He soon found out that Cas found it hard to actually put his dirty clothes away. But it just proved that Cas wasn't perfect after all so he was. "So my birthday was yesterday and I still haven't got my bithday sex." Cas said smirking. Dean looked at Cas for a while. Cas tilled his head a bit when his eyes looked down and he saw Deans hardening dick and bit his lips. "I have thought a long time about how to do it." said Dean in a seductive voice. Suddenly Cas was pinned against the wall and Dean was sucking on his neck. Cas let out a strengled moan. He wanted friction so badly but Dean held his hips in place. "O no, don't gonna give you any friction Cas gonna make you come undone. I would be ashamed to not make use of that talent off yours to come always undone it's so damn hot." Dean growled in Cas neck. He tilled Cas up. Cas legs wrapped around Deans waist but Dean didn't let him have any friction. He walked Cas to the bedroom while sucking dark bruises on his neck. He threw him one the bed taking Cas's and his clothes off in less than a minute. It looked ages for Cas and he let his hard dick hit Cas's entrace rubbing it. Cas mouth felt open and a loud moan escaped his lips. "Dean, please!" Dean reached for the lube circling his finger around Cas entrace earning him a lot of little moans and breathy sounds with little pleads in between. Dean pulled one finger in moving in and out and than he hit Cas's prostate. Cas head landed on the bed a loud moan escaping his lips. "I want you to beg for my cock Cas, beg for it like the whore you are." Cas cock gave a twist at Deans words. Dean worked a second and a third finger in before pulling out and slicking up his cock. Dean hissed at the contact. He guided himself in Cas slowly letting Cas feel every inch of him. Dean knew how much Cas loved his cock. Dean pulled completely out and then back in earning a scream from Cas. He continued thrusting hard and fast in and out. Picking up his already rough pace. Hips slamming against Cas. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, hard breathing, whimpers,groans and moans, names and screams filling the room. Cas came with a cry of Deans name. He was sure the neighbours had heared that but he didn't care he wouldn't even care if the whole street could hear it. Cas was his he was the only one who could make Cas scream like that. Cas spilled all over his stomach and Deans chest in long thick threads. Dean came immediately after him. Cas's walls milking the come out of his dick. Dean collasped next to Cas. "I Love you." Cas said voice all breathy. "Love you too Cas, love you too." Dean whispered resting his head against Cas's sweaty dark hair


End file.
